Lune de ma nuit
by Agentenaira
Summary: A la suite des deux nuits qu'ils ont passées ensemble, Klaus a fui et Caroline est tombée enceinte. Ils sont tous deux dévastés mais Klaus n'ose revenir. C'est alors qu'il fait la rencontre d'un mystérieux petit garçon. Caroline est épaulée par la famille Mikaelson dans l'épreuve qu'est devenu chaque jour. Klaroline.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Je me lance donc dans cette fanfiction que j'imagine depuis maintenant un an.

L'histoire ne prend pas compte de the originals, ni de la saison 5 de TVD ou de Silas. Les personnages sont Klaus, Caroline mais aussi les Mikaelson (dont Esther mais elle a fait la paix avec ses enfants) ou encore Katherine, Sage, Damon, Stefan (...) ainsi que deux personnages que j'ai inventés.

J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce premier chapitre ! Laissez moi savoir votre avis avec une reviews ;)

* * *

Quelque part, dans un quartier malfamé de New York, un petit garçon pleurait au fond d'une sombre ruelle.

A côté de lui se trouvait trois corps, dispersés. Le plus proche était celui d'une femme d'une trentaine d'années. Elle avait un pieu en bois dans le cœur. Son regard était porté sur l'enfant qui tremblait de peur. Situé au milieu, le deuxième corps avait quatre trous sur la gorge d'ou des filets de sang s'échappaient. Le troisième, quant à lui, était un homme lui aussi d'une trentaine d'années et lui aussi tué d'un pieu dans le cœur.

Le corps vidé de son sang se trouvait être une femme, humaine contrairement aux deux autres.

L'enfant, effrayé, sanglotait tout en s'éloignant le plus possible du sang ainsi que des deux vampires.

::::::

Un peu plus loin, l'hybride le plus âgé de la terre noyait sa peine, comme chaque soir, dans des verres de bourbon. En effet, cela faisait plus de trois ans que Klaus était au bord du désespoir. Ne voulant pas éteindre ses émotions, il vivait constamment dans le regret d'une nuit, ou plutôt de deux.

Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Pourquoi était il parti le matin venu, alors que la femme de sa vie, de son éternité, avait finit par lui céder ? Il savait qu'elle ne lui avait jamais été insensible mais elle avait succombé pour de bon.

Il n'y avait personne qu'il ne désirait plus qu'elle depuis plus de dix-sept ans. Il étai pourtant parti, des souvenirs fiévreux de cette nuit d'extase plein la tête. Il ne pouvait y retourner et lui faire face alors qu'il l'avait abandonné pour la seconde fois.

Il y avait une première nuit dix-sept ans plus tôt, mais là aussi il avait fuit un bonheur certain avec Caroline, la femme qu'il aimait plus que sa vie. Il avait raté une idylle parfaite et il se demandait comment il allait vivre avec cela.

::::::

Dans La Demeure des Mikaelson, Elena, Damon, Esther, Kol, Bonnie, Elijah, Katherine, Rebekah, Stefan, Sage et Finn se trouvaient dans la chambre de Caroline.

Caroline était, depuis quelques semaines, brulante de fièvre. Ses proches s'inquiétaient pour elle, car en tant que vampire elle ne pouvait pas tomber malade. Cependant, la jeune femme n'avait rien d'ordinaire pour un vampire : trois ans et demi plus tôt, elle avait accouché pour la deuxième fois. Le mystère de ces naissances était total car sa condition empêchait toute reproduction.

Elena, qui s'inquiétait pour sa meilleure amie, lui prit la main.

« Caroline, tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle. Mais quelle question idiote, se dit-elle, bien sûr qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

- Oui, Elena, ça va, mentit-elle. Je sais que vous vous inquiétez tous pour moi mais ce n'est que passager, je vais m'en remettre.

- Non, tu ne va pas bien, affirma Stefan. Nous avons réfléchi à ton état actuel, tes deux grossesses, et après mures réflexions nous avons conclu que ...

- Merci mais je n'ai pas besoins de thérapeutes pour savoir ce que j'ai, le coupa-t-elle durement. Je vais très bien !

- Si tu sais ce que tu as alors dis le nous, parce qu'on est à court d'idées là chéri !

- Ce que j'ai ne vous concerne pas Kol !

- On pense que c'est psychologique, la calma Esther. Et que tu as besoin d'aide. »

Caroline ne répondit rien.

« Ma mère a raison, Caroline, concéda Elijah. Et je pense déjà savoir ce qui te tracasse, ou plutôt, qui.

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent tous sauf la malade.

- Tu sais et tu ne dis rien ! gronda Rebekah.

- Du calme ma puce. Je pense que ton frère a l'intention d'en parler.

- En effet, merci Stefan.

- Bon alors ! Qu'attends-tu ? s'emporta Damon. On aimerait bien savoir ce qui met Blondie dans cet état !

- Damon ! dit Elena d'un ton menaçant. Cependant, il n'a pas tort dit-nous Elijah.

- Je pense que notre amie peut le faire, n'est ce pas Caroline ? murmura le vampire originel d'une voix douce et rassurante.

Caroline réfléchit peut-être était il temps de dire la vérité à ses proches. Ils méritaient de savoir après tout. Elle repoussa pourtant cette discussion et tous prirent congé comme le leur demandait la jeune fille.

Caroline savait que Klaus était le père des deux enfants mais n'avait rien dit à personne. Ce dernier l'ayant abandonné le lendemain des deux seules nuits qu'ils avaient partagé, elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de garder les nourrissons et les avait confié à un orphelinat.

Cela faisait donc depuis dix-sept ans qu'il manquait une part d'elle-même à Caroline. D'abord détruite par le premier départ de Klaus, elle s'était relevée grâce à son enfant grandissant en elle. Malgré l'amour inconditionnel qu'elle portait pour ce petit être, elle s'était résolue à s'en séparer, encore marquée par l'absence de Klaus. Lorsque celui-ci était revenu, cinq ans plus tôt, ils avaient renoué des liens progressivement. Six mois, plus tard, Caroline avait réussi a pardonné l'hybride et comptait lui annoncer sa paternité après leur deuxième nuit ensemble, convaincue de ses sentiments. Cependant au lendemain de cette fameuse nuit il avait fuit de nouveau un futur dont il rêvait tant avec la belle blonde. Caroline était détruite et sentait trahi, salie. Elle se détestait pour son déni de grossesse après cette nuit. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu aimer ce deuxième enfant ? Caroline en avait terriblement honte mais sa grossesse n'était qu'un vaste brouillard entrecoupé de crise de larme ou d'angoisse. Depuis qu'elle avait laissé ce second enfant, elle n'était plus la même. Autant physiquement que mentalement. Avait-elle vieilli ? Grossi ? Non, cela était impossible considérant sa condition de vampire. Cependant elle avait bravé la nature en tombant malade, ce qui n'était pas non plus possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Boujours à tous !**

**Voici le deuxième chapitre. Je suis désolé pour l'attente mais mes examens terminés je pourrais maintenant poster plus souvent !**

**Merci à ****Mel023, Lea Michaelson, dana gaafar ( tu auras tes réponses dans les chapitres à venir :) ) et agentellimac pour leur reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et m'ont motivé pour cette suite !**

**Bonne lecture.**

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

Klaus sortit du bar. Contrairement aux autres soirs, il n'était pas complètement ivre. Il décida pourtant de rentrer à pied.

Il déambulait dans la ville lorsque soudain, il sentit l'odeur du sang en grande quantité. Il tendit alors l'oreille et entendit des sanglots étouffés. Tout d'abord attiré par la joie de savoir que la proie était faible (vu son état, il fallait mieux), il se dirigea vers une ruelle.

Il trouva le petit garçon recroquevillé sur lui-même. L'hybride ressentit un sentiment étrange à sa vue. Il avança vers ce petit être fragile et sans défense apparente.

Mais le jeune enfant de voyait pas de la même façon l'approche de Klaus, qu'il sentait dangereux. Et il n'avait pas tort. L'hybride face à lui était loin d'être inoffensif. Cependant, en cet instant ses intentions étaient nobles.

Ne sachant pas les pensées de l'homme qui se dressait devant lui, le petit garçon recula jusqu'au mur. Klaus ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de cette réaction. Il observa la scène qui l'entourait. Son regard fut attiré par les marques sur le cou du cadavre au centre. Il porta son attention sur le regard de la femme près de lui, dirigé vers le précédent emplacement de l'enfant. Il en déduisit que la femme, vampire, connaissait ce dernier, en avait probablement la charge. Il supposa que l'homme était son compagnon.

Il reporta son attention sur le jeune garçon lorsque celui-ci tenta de s'enfuir.

Il ne comprenait pas qui était cet homme immobile depuis plusieurs minutes ? Pourquoi ne faisait-il qu'observer ? Il était attiré par lui et avait ce sentiment étrange qui l'apaisait en sa présence. « Pourquoi ne lui faisait-il pas de mal ? Et si il ne lui en voulait pas, pourquoi ne pas le consoler, le rassurer ? » se demandait l'enfant.

Alors, quand Klaus l'attrapa par le bras un peu brusquement, il hurla.

Surpris par cette réaction mais aussi par son précédent geste, l'hybride resta un moment hébété. Puis, reprenant ses esprits il plaqua sa main sur la bouche du jeune garçon et partit à vitesse vampiristique.

::::::

« Elle m'inquiète, confia Elena.

- Elle nie pour qu'on la laisse tranquille et ça marche ! approuva Bonnie.

- Je pense que l'on oubli notre rôle de meilleure amie et de sœur.

- Elle me manque.

- Tu m'aurais dit ça dix ans plus tôt, Kat, je ne t'aurais pas cru ! ria Elena.

- Hey ! Elijah m'a changé mais pour être honnête, j'aimais bien Care avant.

- Hum ! Hum !

- Oh, les filles ! Bon, j'avoue, tout est relatif. Disons que je l'appréciais plus que je le prétendais ... Quoi ? »

Toutes la regardaient avec de grands yeux.

« Mais on te croit Katherine !

- Ouai, Ouai ... grommela-t-elle. Vous me vexez les filles, ça fait longtemps maintenant !

- Comme tu le disais à l'instant tout est relatif. »

Saige, Bonnie et Elena pouffèrent à la remarque de Rebekah, alors que la concernée les ignora.

« Bon, on s'égard là. On parlait de Caroline.

- Je pense qu'on devrait faire comme si rien ne se passait avec elle, proposa Elena. Semaine fille, on l'occupe et on la distrait.

- Bonne idée, approuva Saige. On a qu'à commencer dès demain. Soirée pyjama. Vous en pensez quoi ? Rebekah ?

- Je pense que ça fait tellement longtemps et que j'ai beaucoup de choses à raconter ! Je vais demander à Elijah d'insonoriser la pièce.

- La soirée va être chaude !

-Oui Kat, mais s'il te plait pas trop de détail, tu es avec mon frère ! Idem pour Bonnie et Saige.

-Bon. Plus qu'à convaincre Care, grimaça Bonnie.

::::::

Klaus avait amené l'enfant dans son appartement. Ils se faisaient face dans l'entrée. Aucun d'eux n'osait bouger. Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'ils se dévisageaient. Le bébé sentait peu à peu sa peur être remplacée par la faim. Klaus lui n'arrivait pas à anticiper les actions de l'enfant.

Cependant, il surprit son regard dirigé vers la cuisine et lui fit signe de s'y installer. Il fouilla les placards désespérément vides. Il réussit pourtant à dénicher du chocolat et un peu embarrassé du peu que c'était, s'afféra à le faire fondre avec le lait.

En effet, sa dernière conquête d'un soir avait fait des courses pensant rentrer dans une relation stable avec l'hybride. Lui, n'avait qu'une certaine blonde en tête et l'idée qu'une autre femme puisse la remplacer l'écœurait. Ils avait passé la nuit ensemble. Le lendemain il n'avait fait que boire son sang et l'hypnotiser comme le lui demandait sa chère et tendre autrefois.

Obsédé, c'était le mot. Il était sans cesse hanté par Caroline. Elle lui manquait terriblement : ses courbes si parfaites, son sourire, son rire, son odeur, sa répartie, son caractère. Il pensait à elle, rêvait d'elle, l'imaginait. Peut-être l'idéalisait-il ? « Non, se dit-il, comment idéaliser la perfection ? ». Ce manque l'engloutissait peu à peu.

Et le voila, maintenant, devant cet enfant dont il ignorait même le nom mais avec lequel il sentait un lien. Son côté loup le poussait vers lui, tandis que le vampire lui disait de ne pas faiblir devant cet assaut d'émotions.

Revenant au présent, Klaus ouvrit le frigo, cherchant la dite brique de lait. Il aperçut des poches de sang et le referma brusquement. Il se retourna et vit le bébé avec des veines saillantes autour des yeux.

L'hybride ne comprenait pas l'enfant était si jeune ! Quatre ans tout au plus. Il ne pouvait pas croire à un vampire si jeune.

Cependant, curieux, il rouvrit le frigidaire et sortit une poche de sang pour tester l'enfant. Ce dernier effrayé, s'approcha tout de même.

La tentation était si forte ! Il n'avait besoin que de quelques gouttes. Même une seule ferait l'affaire mais il ne pouvait pas. Ses maudites veines le trahissaient mais il ne voulait pas.

Soudain Klaus mordit dans la poche et versa le sang dans une tasse. Il en sortit une deuxième qu'il remplit de la mixture chocolaté. Il posa les deux récipients sur la table, cherchant à anticiper les actions de l'enfant.

Ce dernier s'approcha lentement et, tout en fixant Klaus du regard, engloutit la tasse de sang.

Klaus n'en revenait pas. Un enfant vampire ? Comment quelqu'un avait-il pu transformer un si petit être en un monstre buveur de sang. Ne pas toucher aux enfants, c'était la règle chez les vampires; et bien la seule.

**La suite arrive bientôt ! **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews ( pas obligé d'écrire un roman ;) ), cela fait toujours plaisir et m'aide beaucoup !**


End file.
